


Sing

by Little Spoon (JaydenNara)



Series: Occasionally Domestic [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Beta Derek, Clubbing, College Student Stiles, DJ derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, POV Outsider, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scott Finds Out, Sharing Clothes, Shifted Sex, True Alpha Scott McCall, Unintentional Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenNara/pseuds/Little%20Spoon
Summary: Stiles and Derek have always been good together. Scott never realized just how good until he saw it with his own eyes. He really wishes he hadn't seen that.





	1. Chapter 1

Scott dropped his duffle bag beside the couch in the center of the apartment Stiles shared with Derek in New York. It was looked a bit more lived in than last time with odds and ends cluttered everywhere. Stiles' clothes were strewn over everything, textbooks and stacks of paper were scattered over every surface, and last night’s dishes sat on the coffee table in front of the TV. The plates smelled faintly of tomato and cabbage, which meant Stiles had made his infamous cabbage rolls, which Scott missed like crazy. Maybe there would be leftovers in the fridge he could nab before Stiles noticed he had broken in.

Still, the place looked good; homier. But to be fair, he’d only been there for a week after Stiles had been in an accident last summer and  Derek moved anything potentially hazardous to Stiles' safety into the storage lockup in the basement of the building. Scott'd had to crash at a cheap hotel because there hadn’t been enough room in the apartment with the Sheriff already staying with them, and Derek couldn’t handle having his home invaded by two alpha’s at the same time, and yes, the Sheriff was very much an alpha.

At first, Scott hadn’t noticed it until Stiles had taken the time to explain while Derek and the Sheriff had gone for groceries and left Scott on babysitter duty, which had really meant keeping Stiles from walking on his cast. The Sheriff was an alpha in his own right, and it didn’t matter that he was human. Scott respected it.

But this time, Scott was staying with them for Spring Break and the Sheriff was still back home in Beacon Hills. The week was sort of his and Stiles’ last hurrah before finals in their last semester of college. He couldn’t wait for Stiles to move back home. He didn’t visit enough, and the distance was hard on the pack, most of whom were still in California, minus Lydia up at MIT, and Derek, who had picked up Stiles after graduation almost four years ago.

Scott had accepted Stiles’ decision. He wished Stiles had discussed it with him, or his dad, or had told anyone really, instead of dropping the bomb only minutes after accepting his diploma.

“Dude!” Stiles burst out from behind the curtain that hid his bedroom and tackled Scott in a hug, pounding him on the back excitedly before he could sneak into the kitchen for leftovers. “You’re here! What are you doing here? I thought you flew in tomorrow. Oh my god!”

“Hey, man,” Scott said, returning the hug with just as much enthusiasm. “Wanted to surprise you.”

“And surprised I am, Scotty boy, but I’m totally choked you deprived me of picking you up at the airport. There was going to be signs and glitter,” Stiles said with an expressive wave of his arms. “But hey, this is perfect. You can come with me to the show.”

Stiles unzipped Scott’s bag and began to pull clothes out without asking, scattering them on the floor and over the couch until he made a sound of triumph and held out a tight tank top and a pair of nice black jeans.

“Here. Put these on.”

Scott took the clothes thrust against his chest and blinked. “Show?” he asked before he realized that Stiles was dressed up. Or, as dressed up as Stiles ever got. Red skinny jeans, clean converse, and… “Is that Derek’s shirt?”

“Yeah, man. Eau de Derek. Keeps unwanted attention from others of the supernatural persuasion away,” Stiles said, tugging on the front of the white t-shirt that was slightly too big on him. “Trust me. There are a lot bummin’ around the city. But seriously, dude. Get changed. Derek’s set starts at nine.”

“Oh. Oh!” Scott grinned. He’d heard random tracks Stiles sent him, but he’d never seen Derek actually DJ live. “He’s spinnin’ tonight?”

“Hells yeah, man. I mean, distinct lack of actually spinnin’, sorta. I’m not really clear on the technical aspects of what it is he does up there beyond look sexy as fuck, but hey, it’s still gonna be awesome.” Stiles thumped Scott on the back and shoved him in the direction of the bathroom. “Go make yourself pretty. Gonna be plenty of girls for you to…”

Scott was almost to the bathroom door when Stiles went quiet, and he paused. “What?”

“Ah… well, you see…” Stiles rubbed the back of his head and gave Scott a sheepish smile. “I kinda forgot with the whole ‘dude, you’re here’ that ah… Kira’s gonna be there.”

“Oh.” Scott’s heart stuttered for a moment in his chest. He hadn’t seen Kira since she had left for the desert almost five years ago.

One minute they were defeating the Beast of Gévaudan, and then she was disappearing into the desert to train for an unknown period of time with crazy animal skin wearing woman. She hadn’t told him she had finished, or that she was in New York. He kind of figured it out based on texts from Stiles. The biggest shock had been the snap stories and Instagram photos of the three of them.

“Yeah…” Stiles bit his lower lip and shrugged. “We, like, hang out, and stuff.”

“Hey, that cool.” Scott smiled, but it was weak which only made Stiles smell guiltier. “I’m glad your friends. I just… She never came back.”

“I’m sorry, man.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Scott’s hand tightened around the bundle of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. By the time he finished, Stiles had pulled on a hoodie and stood by the front door flipping his keys lazily in his hand.

“Hey, man. This is going to be awesome,” Stiles said while they walked down the block to the main street to hail a cab. “I texted Derek. You’re gonna get the full VIP experience. Guest list, free drinks, and the works.”

Scott laughed when Stiles nearly fell on his face as he flagged down a cab, and they clambered into the back seat. He didn’t understand the directions Stiles rambled off to the driver, but by the time they pulled up outside the club, Scott’s side hurt from laughing so hard.

As they tumbled out of the cab, Stiles tossing the driver a wad of cash, they were still killing themselves as Stiles finished the story of the first time a kid had approached Derek in his full-shift. Stiles had made it sound like Derek was a very large scary dog for the sake of the driver, and not a werewolf that shifted into a rather large scary wolf, but Scott could still picture Derek in his full-shift hiding behind Stiles’ legs and whining.

“And he just sat!” Stiles choked out, gasping for air between uncontrollable snickers. “And he’s, and he’s just sitting there, with these huge puppy dog eyes and droopy ears like I’ve somehow betrayed him, while she pats his head and calls… and calls him a good… a good boy!”

Scott howled with laughter as he hung off Stiles’ shoulder. “Oh my god! He didn’t!”

“He did,” Stiles insisted, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “It was so freaking adorable, I thought I was going to lose my frickin’ mind with all the cuteness.”

Scott started heading to the back of the line snaking down the side of the club. The thump of the bass could be heard outside, even without the aid of his enhanced hearing.

“Dude,” Stiles said. He caught Scott by the elbow and lead him toward the front of the line where a bouncer stood holding a clipboard. “VIP, remember.”

“Right,” Scott said. He eyed the bouncer, whose eyes had narrowed in suspicion at Stiles’ jovial grin and bouncing step, but Stiles completely disregarded the glare narrowed in his direction.

“We’re on the guest list,” Stiles said. He pulled out his ID and nudged Scott to do the same. “Stilinski and McCall.”

Scott fumbled for his own driver’s license. He and Stiles were both legal. Actually, Stiles was almost twenty-two, but between the two of them, Stiles had a bit of a baby face.

The bouncer took their ID. He barely glanced at Stiles’ but took longer with Scott’s, eyes darting between the photo that had been taken a few years ago, and Scott. He didn’t look that different. Maybe a little older.

“California, huh,” the bouncer said. He handed back their IDs and crossed their names off the list.

“Uh, yeah.” Scott glanced at Stiles out of the corner of his eye when he realized his best friend had a New York license, but Stiles was still bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning. “Just here for spring break.”

The bouncer grunted, but he unclipped the rope and waved them in. “Just keep it in your pants this time, Stilinski,” he muttered.

“I make no promises,” Stiles called over his shoulder as he dragged Scott into the deafening pulse of the club.

“Dude, you getting some?” Scott asked, but Stiles didn’t answer him. His best friend noticed him staring and threw him a thumbs up as he bobbed along to the beat and grinned. 

For a few seconds, Scott had forgotten that Stiles was human and couldn’t hear him over the pounding bass like the rest of the pack. It’d been so long since Scott had dealt with human senses. The only member of the pack still in Beacon Hills that was human was Mason, and to be honest, Scott didn’t spend a lot of time with him.

While Scott took in the club, he trailed after Stiles to the bar where his best friend threw himself forward, shoving through the crowd, and demanded a drink from the bartender that Scott had never heard of. The bartender returned with something fruity and sweet complete with a little yellow umbrella, and Stiles grinned at Scott around the straw when he turned around.

“Get whatever you want!” Stiles leaned in and shouted to Scott, though Scott could hear him perfectly fine without him raising his voice. “Just tell them to put it on Hale’s tab, and you’re golden.”

“Yeah, sure,” Scott said, but Stiles had already turned away to survey the club. He ordered a rum and coke despite the fact he couldn’t actually get drunk.

Half an hour later, Stiles was tipsy. Not drunk, but he’d had enough alcohol to start commenting on the crowd, narrating their action, and even making up stories, like how the cougar at the bar was secretly a giant preying mantis there to lure young virgins to her lair to breed with before she ate them. He’d punched Scott in the arm after and called him uncultured for not understanding the reference.

“First Star Wars, and now Buffy,” Stiles muttered. “How are we still friends?”

Suddenly, the music died and the lights dimmed. Scott looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong, but the crowd cheered. He glanced back at Stiles only to find his best friend gone.

Stiles shoved his way through the crowd towards the stage as a shadowy figure stepped up to what looked like a table covered in expensive equipment. Scott chased after him. They were in the center of the dance floor when the music started. The giant screen that dominated the wall behind the stage glowed ‘DJ Sourwolf’ with the silhouette of a black wolf howling against the backdrop of a huge full moon, and the graphics pulsed in time to the beat. But it was the DJ’s glowing blue eyes staring down at him that caught Scott off-guard. He stopped dead in the middle of the crowd and stared up at who he quickly realized was Derek.

“Dude, your eyes,” Scott said. His eyes flashed red instinctively in response. If Derek lost control in the middle of a packed club, they were in for a world of trouble.

“It was Stiles’ idea,” Derek said without stopping whatever he was doing on the mixer in front of him as if holding a conversation across a club over heavy electronic music was completely normal. “Said I needed a gimmick.”

Stiles’ had probably been the one to name him too. Scott asked Derek, who nodded in response while he continued to spin and calmly explained Stiles had said it as a joke, but Derek had run with it.

The track changed, and Scott soon found a girl in a mini skirt and tube top pressed against his front. He flashed a grin over to Stiles, who gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up. Stiles danced as if no one was watching. He bounced along to the music, all limbs and no grace. Scott switched partners every few songs, but Stiles seemed oblivious to the girls, and even a few guys, that tried to approach him.

An excited squeal was the only warning Scott had before a small body darted past him and leapt at Stiles. Scott was seconds from attacking before he caught a peek at the woman’s face.

Kira looked good.

Stiles yelled over the music into her ear, and Kira glanced over at Scott. She smiled shyly and waved. Swallowing, Scott lifted a hand off the waist of the girl he was dancing with and waved awkwardly back. She didn’t say anything to him but turned away to jabber excitedly to Stiles.

Scott tried to ignore them, but he couldn’t stop watching Kira dance. Things hadn’t ended badly between them, or really ended at all. Not officially. Kira had left to train, and their break-up had been more or less unspoken.

The track changed again. Stiles and Kira weren’t dancing together. More just in close proximity, but Kira grabbed Stiles arm and bounced with excitement.

“Oh my god! Oh my god, he’s playing it!” Kira squealed, and Stiles ducked his head as if suddenly shy.

Scott didn’t have time to wonder what she was talking about because suddenly he heard it. A voice singing, slightly altered and autotuned, but still familiar and easily recognizable. The lyrics made no sense. Just typical Stiles nonsense.

“Dude, is that you?” Scott yelled to Stiles.

Stiles tilted his head to the side and squinted. “What?”

Scott tried pointing to the ceiling, not quite sure where the speakers were, but hoping Stiles would figure out he meant the track. Finally, he pointed at Stiles and then at the ceiling again, and Stiles grinned.

“Hell yeah that’s me,” Stiles yelled, though Scott could hear him clearly without the extra volume. “The jackass recorded me while I was washing dishes without telling me, then mixed it. Dick move, but it’s my favourite track.”

“Mine too,” Derek suddenly said.

Scott glanced up at Derek. He’d forgotten the other werewolf was there, which was odd because it was his gig. 

Derek wasn’t looking at him. Scott tilted his head to the side and followed his gaze to Stiles - who was still jumping around like an idiot and singing along to the song - with an expression Scott had never seen before. If he didn’t know better, he’d call it fond.

Eventually, Scott got close enough to Stiles, ducking an arm that nearly smacked him in the side of the head, and yelled into his ear. “Dude, hot chick, nine o’clock, checking you out.”

Stiles glanced to his left.

“I mean three o’clock,” Scott corrected.

A cute blonde, probably a few years older than them, bit her lower lip and eyed Stiles hungrily while she shimmied to the music, a light sheen of sweat on her flushed chest. She was exactly Stiles’ type. Or had been. Stiles had been gone so long, Scott doubted himself a little.

“Nah. I’m good,” Stiles said. He clapped Scott on the shoulder and turned his back on the woman and continued to dance beside Kira.

Scott blinked and frowned. Stiles hadn’t made a move on a single girl at the club. Maybe Stiles was already seeing someone. But that didn’t make sense because he would have told Scott. Stiles told him everything. Unless it was someone he didn’t think Scott would approve of… Scott’s eyes darted to Kira. The kitsune’s awkward jerks and clumsy footwork were oddly endearing. She threw back her head and laughed at Stiles’ spastic flails. They weren’t dancing together so much as faced towards each other. There was a good two-feet between them, but they hadn’t shown interest in anyone else.

The rest of the set passed in a blur for Scott. He couldn’t tear his attention away from Kira and Stiles, analyzing every little touch, or how Kira threw her head back, exposing her neck as she laughed, or when Stiles placed his body between Kira and other interested parties.

Stiles slung an arm around Scott’s shoulder when the music ended. “Dude, I’m gonna run backstage real quick and check on Derek.”

Scott glanced around He hadn’t even noticed Derek had disappeared from the stage, and the club DJ had replaced him. “Uh, yeah. Sure,” he said. “Want me to come?”

“Nah. Don’t worry about it. Stay here and have fun. We’ll be out in a sec.” Stiles thumped Scott on the chest and melted into the crowd leaving Scott alone with Kira, who nervously twirled her hair around her fingers.

The sea of bodies around the jumped and writhed around them. Scott jerked his chin towards the bar, and Kira nodded, eagerly following him as he shoved a path through the crowd. Unprompted, Kira ordered another drink on Derek’s tab while Scott leaned back against the bar. He drummed his fingers against the polished wood and Kira sucked her drink through a little black straw.

“I’m gonna go find Stiles,” Scott finally said after several long minutes of uncomfortable silence. Kira looked like she wanted her to protest, but Scott shoved through the crowd towards the door he’d seen Stiles disappear through ten minutes ago. 

Scott pushed through the door into an empty narrow back hallway that wrapped around the back of the stage and disappeared around a corner. The heavy door swung shut behind him, oddly muting the music from the club. In a strange way, backstage reminded him of the tunnels under Eichen House. The dim fluorescent light overhead flickered, and the grey paint was cracked and peeling. He followed the hall, and just as he was about to round the corner, he heard it; a soft, breathless whimper followed by a low growl. 

Speeding up, Scott threw himself around the corner, fangs and claws flashing, but nothing could have possibly prepared him for what he found: Derek Hale buried balls deep in his best friend.

Jeans hiked down just enough, Stiles had been hoisted up and pinned to the wall, wrists restrained by one clawed hand above his head, and legs wrapped tight around Derek’s waist. He panted softly, his head thrown back and eyes closed as Derek fucked into him with long, deep claiming thrusts.

“Oh my god,” Scott gasped.

Glowing blue eyes snapped toward the intrusion, and Derek snarled around his fangs, but his hips never stilled as he continued to drill into his pliant human partner.

Scott took a step backwards at the low growl, but the deep sound spurred Stiles on, and he arched back off the wall, mewling eagerly. The sounds he made weren’t even coherent to Scott. Just a string of needy whimpers and moans.

“Do you need to cum, baby boy?” Derek growled. He dragged his fangs along the vulnerable stretch of Stiles’ exposed neck, never once tearing his gaze from Scott frozen in place.

“Oh god. Oh god, please,” Stiles begged. His voice wavered and cracked with desperation. “Please, Der. I need to cum. I’ve been good. I’ve been so good for you, Der.”

“Of course you have,” Derek rumbled. He nosed along Stiles’ jaw and nibbled at pale skin damp with a sheen of sweat. “So good for me. Sing for me, baby boy.”

Stiles’ body was drawn taut like a bow, ready to snap as he came. Scott staggered back as the ragged sound of his best friend’s orgasm tore through him. The hoarse cry of Derek’s name chased Scott down the hall as he stumbled over his own feet and tore out of the back hall, into the club, panting hard. 

Stiles wasn’t dating Kira because Stiles and Derek were together. They were dating. Or fucking. Or something. They were definitely something. Stiles hadn’t been interested in any of the girls at the club because he had a boyfriend. Derek was Stiles’ boyfriend. His mind was going in circles. All Scott could see amongst the flashing lights was his best friend getting fucked by his beta. His former beta?. He wasn’t entirely sure where he stood with Derek, and now, apparently Stiles. They were best bros for life. They told each other everything. Well, not everything, clearly.

Scott gripped the back of a barstool. The wood creaked in protest under his hand. His best friend hadn’t told him that he was in a relationship.

“Scott? Scott, are you okay?” Kira’s concerned face swam into focus.

“I… I, uh…” Scott licked his lips and stared blankly down at her. “I just…”

Kira sighed. “You caught them fucking, huh. I’m glad I’m not the only one that happens to. Once, the Sheriff…” Her voice faded out as Scott only half listened to the story she told him. Something about Sheriff Stilinski taking a shower, and Derek and Stiles on the couch.

“Wait.” Scott zoned back in. “You knew?”

Blinking owlishly, Kira paused. “You didn’t?”

A hand clapped Scott on the shoulder, and he turned to find Stiles with wild sex hair and flushed cheeks grinning at him. “Found Derek,” he said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards Derek who was smirking behind him. His eyes weren’t glowing anymore. “Ready to go?” He paused. “You okay, man? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Dude.” Scott knew his eyes were glowing because Derek’s smirk only grew. “We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'conversation'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people wanted to see the conversation after... so I wrote it real quick. It's not too long, and really rough.

"Sure, man," Stiles said. He flagged down the bartender and ordered two beers. Handing one off to Derek, he leaned back against the bar and grinned at Scott. "So, what's up?"

For a split second, all Scott could do was gape at his best friend. "W-what's up?" he sputtered. "What's up? Are you serious? You're serious. Oh my god." He gestured wildly between Stiles and Derek. "You and him."

Stiles tilted his head to the side in adorable confusion. "Me and him?" he repeated.

Arms crossed over his chest, Derek snorted, and glanced down at the floor. Kira had crept closer to Derek and was giggling behind her hand.

"You're fucking!" Scott shouted. Several patrons nearby glanced curiously at their small gathered group. "I saw you! I saw your dick, man! I never needed to see your dick."

Stiles laughed. "Dude, you've seen my dick before."

"Not like that! God, my eyes." Scott furiously scrubbed at his eyes, trying to erase the image of his best friend and brother getting plowed in the ass by his beta. "Why didn't you tell me you and Derek were hooking up? We're bros. Bros tell bros when they're gettin' some. You taught me that."

"I- what?" For the first time, Stiles was legitimately perplexed. He'd stopped laughing at Scott's discomfort and was staring at him with wide eyes. "Scott, bro... Derek and I..." Stiles shuffled closer to Derek and slipped an arm around his waist, to which Derek immediately responded, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders and pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple. "We're not just hooking up. We're together. Like, together together."

Scott dropped his hands down to his sides, head shooting up to stare at the couple. "You're serious? How long?"

But Stiles didn't appear to have heard him, he was busy staring at Derek, forehead wrinkled in concentration. "Did we like, forget to send out memos or something?" he asked, and Derek shrugged. "Like, hey guys. How's it going? New York is awesome. Miss you all. Oh, and PS, I totally bagged Derek fucking Hale!" Stiles smacked his hand against Derek's chest, and the werewolf growled playfully, but Kira was nodding furiously. "I mean, come on. First, my dad didn't know, then Kira. I mean Lydia knew, but she knows everything. And then Peter found out-"

"Peter knows!" Scott almost shrieked. "I'm your best friend. You've been dating Derek since..."

"His first semester," Derek supplied sagely, and Scott folded in on himself.

Kira gingerly patted Scott's arm in solidarity but said nothing.

Stiles shifted awkwardly, eyes on his fingers as they played with the hem of his borrowed shirt. "Sorry, Scotty. I honestly thought we told you, or that you knew," he mumbled, and if Scott hadn't had the benefit of supernatural hearing, he wouldn't have heard Stiles. "I'll definitely tell you next time, like if we decide to get married, or mated, or something soon. Well, not soon, or maybe soon. I don't know. But first call, I swear. Well, after my dad, but-"

Scott launched himself at Stiles and Derek, dragging them both into a bear hug and cutting off Stiles' rambling.Kira joined in the hug, and Scott made room for her to squish in. "Dude, I'm so happy for you. Both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can stalk me on Tumblr here: [Always the Little Spoon](http://always-the-little-spoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
